Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers for trucks and, more particularly, to a modular storage container for the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Related Art
General use trucks with an open rear body, i.e. pickup trucks, are utilized for a broad range of applications. A wide range of accessories have also been developed to provide enhanced capabilities for pickup trucks. Among the accessories commercially available are basic bed liners constructed from a variety of materials such as synthetic resins, polymers and metals, as well as numerous forms of storage containers and several types of mechanical equipment. The storage containers range in variation from a simple affixed toolbox to multichambered toolbox systems which can exceed the dimensions of the truck bed and reach heights above the truck cab.
Products which combine multiple accessory features are also available. A plastic bed liner with a drainage channel surface and an added quarter-length cross-bed tool box having an upper surface similar to the bed liner is one example. Alternatively, a storage container having compartments with hinged lids can cover a part of a truck bed. This container might be half the height of the truck""s side rails, and could be combined with an overhanging block and tackle for loading and unloading the compartments.
One particular form of accessory is a storage container which spans the majority or all of the breadth of a truck bed. Often such a container will rise to a height in between the truck bed floor and the top of the side rails, and will extend close to, but not past the tailgate. An example of this form of storage container is the Weather Guard Pack Rat(copyright) Drawer Unit Model 312 sold by the Naack Manufacturing Company of Crystal Lake, Ill. This storage container has a specialized upper surface to prevent slipping and includes a sliding drawer for the containers"" contents.
Existing approaches to truck bed-disposed, drawer-containing storage containers have limitations. The containers need to be capable of supporting significant loads and are hence heavily constructed. The desire to cover a truck bed may require custom construction tailored to individual truck models and will frequently require considerable installation effort. A container of this form is usually installed permanently due to the installation difficulties. The option of readily switching between utilizing the truck with or without the container is thus unavailable. The individual model tailoring also prevents the manufacturer from marketing a particular storage container model for use with a broader range of trucks.
The prior approaches are unable to provide a user the option of partial or complete coverage of a truck bed with the just one production model of container system. Readily switching a single container system between the sides of a truck bed is also not possible with prior approaches. The limitations of existing truck bed containers systems also restrict their ability to accommodate complementary equipment.
Accordingly, in view of the prior approaches and limitations, the modular truck bed container system and complementary equipment of the present invention was developed. The present invention is a modular truck bed storage container which is attachable to a second storage container module to form a single storage system which can span the truck bed and has an upper surface for cargo support that may span the truck bed and in which the upper surface may replicate the configuration and/or appearance of a truck bed liner.
Specifically, the present invention is a modular truck bed storage container which is securable to either side (right or left) of a truck bed. The modular truck bed storage container has horizontal dimensions commensurate with a longitudinally sectioned truck bed, and is securable to a second modular truck bed storage container to form a combined storage container system which can span an entire truck bed. The modular truck bed storage container is readily removable and reinstallable.
The present invention is also a modular truck bed storage container which is disposable on either side of a truck bed in reversible orientations to fit to the asymmetric configuration of each side of the truck bed and still be able to receive a rearward opening, longitudinally sliding internal drawer regardless of the side disposed on. The modular truck bed storage container has a completely removable internal longitudinally sliding drawer.
The modular truck bed storage container has an upper cargo support surface that replicates the configuration and/or appearance of a truck bed liner. The upper surface is selectively constructed either to be intermediate the height of the wheel wells and the top of the truck sides, or is constructed to be intermediate the height of the wheel wells and the floor of the truck bed.
The modular truck bed storage container of the present invention accommodates a wheel well of a truck bed equally well regardless of the side of the truck bed the module is disposed on, for a variety of truck models.
The present invention is also a modular truck bed storage container which includes at least one support member which extends rearward from the module to assist in the support of an extended interior drawer. The support member has a facilitating component, such as a roller, at one end to ease the loading and unloading of a removable drawer. The modular truck bed storage container has selectively operable stops to restrict the motion of a sliding interior drawer.
The present invention is also a modular truck bed storage container with an interior drawer and sliding lid for the drawer. The lid may extend along selectable fractions of the drawer""s length to provide selectable variation in the degree of exposure of the drawer""s contents when the drawer is extended from the container.
When a first modular truck bed storage container module is attached to a second storage container module to form a single storage system, the storage container system provides a space between the modules for the disposition of other accessories such as a goose neck ball.
The modular truck bed storage container provides space between its side and the truck""s side for other accessories such as a winch and line or a compressed air supply.
The modular truck bed storage container of the present invention may be combined with a winch for loading and unloading assistance.
The modular truck bed storage container may also be combined with a crane for loading and unloading assistance.
The modular truck bed storage container is adaptable to a variety of truck beds.